


so addicted (oh)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Tyler, i love 2 sin!, im going to hell, im usually all for bottom ty but whatevs, kinda???, not really but, this is my first ever smut wowie :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tyler is possessive, and josh gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so addicted (oh)

**Author's Note:**

> the sun is rising and instead of getting much needed sleep i wrote this. nice.  
> also the beginnings of my fics are always bad im so sorry

  
josh was in trouble.  
josh did something that made tyler very, very angry. so angry that he almost beat up a guy at the bar that he and josh were in a hour ago.  
josh flirted with someone else. tyler wasn't paying attention to him, instead he was talking to one of his friends that came with them, and josh got bored. he didn't know any of tyler's friends. so he talked to this nice guy with a beard and a pretty smile (not as pretty as tyler's, however) who was right next to him. they talked, and josh used his charm and went in for the kill. josh knew exactly what he was doing. when tyler finally noticed what was going on after his friend pointed it out, he was _**pissed**_.  
oh boy.  
'what the fuck do you think you're doing, josh?' he snarled, and josh looked at him, blushing deeply, and didn't say a word.  
"hey, hey. he was just talking to me, don't get your panties in a twist, bucko." the guy said, winked at josh, which josh noticed and blushed even harder.  
tyler fucking lost it.  
he pulled up the man by his shirt, and slammed him against the wall.  
'listen, _**bucko**_.' he growled, "that's _**my**_ boyfriend that you were 'talking' to. you better watch yourself, asshole.  
he grabbed josh's hand. 'let's go, josh.'  
'hey, pretty boy, make sure you call me sometime, okay? once you get rid of that asshole boyfriend of yours, i mean.' the man yelled after josh. tyler practically pushed josh through the door, and he stared at the man, darkly. "hate to break it to ya bud, but josh would never call you. he has standards, ya know. have you seen yourself? you look like a rat, dude. have you ever heard of plastic surgery? you should consider it.' tyler spat, turned on his heels, and walked away. a couple of people in the crowd that had gathered after tyler threw the man against the wall snickered at the man, and the man just looked at the floor, blushing.  
josh was standing by the door, listening. when tyler came storming out, he followed after him. tyler unlocked the car door, saying nothing throughout the whole ride home, which made josh anxious. when they reached the front door, tyler stepped back to let josh enter. once josh heard the door close, he felt a hand latching on to his pink hair, and he let out a yelp as tyler yanked him back and slammed him against the door.  
 "what the fuck was that?" tyler snarled.  
"what was what?" josh replied, giving tyler an innocent look.  
"don't play innocent with me, you fucking _**slut**_. you know exactly what you did. flirting with other people? _do you know who you belong to_?' tyler snarled darkly.  
'hmm, i think you might have to remind me.' josh breathed out, bending one of his legs so his thighs were between tyler's legs.  
tyler let go of josh's hair and gripped his neck instead, pinning him against their door.  
'you've been so bad tonight, _joshie_.'  
tyler snarled, tightening the grip on josh's neck, but not enough to actually hurt him.  
'so bad.' josh repeated, moving his leg up a bit, and tyler moaned. josh smirked a bit, and tyler grabbed onto his hair again.  
'i could still fuck you against this door, _**slut**_.' tyler growled into his ear, and josh moaned.  
'yes, f-fuck, yes.' josh panted, and yelped as tyler grabbed josh's hand and practically pulled him up the stairs, then he pushed him onto the bed.  
tyler eyed josh for a minute, before taking his shirt off and climbing on top of him, and connected their lips. josh moaned into the kiss, and reached up to touch tyler.  
tyler pulled away, and josh whined.  
'uh uh uh.' tyler shook his head and waved his finger around. 'naughty little boys don't get to touch, joshie.' tyler smirked at the whine that pulled from josh.  
't-tyler, please, do something.' josh whined, bucking his hips up, and tyler looked at him, his brown eyes now darkened with lust.  
'what is it that you want me to do, joshie? want you to tell me, want you to beg me, princess.'  
josh moaned slightly at the pet name, and tyler smirked. he moved down to josh's ear.  
'well, go on then. tell me, kitten.' tyler purred. 'w-want you to use me, tie me up, spank me, just do whatever you want to me. please, tyler, please,' tyler moaned, and grabbed onto josh's neck again.  
'you're so dirty baby, i love it.'  
tyler reached into one of their drawers, and grabbed a bottle and handcuffs, while josh watched with hazy eyes.  
'off, **_off_**.' tyler pulled on josh's shirt, and josh leaned up so he could pull off his shirt, with tyler's help.  
tyler stared at josh, and held onto his cheek fondly. 'so beautiful, all mine.' he said softly, and josh blushed.  
tyler kissed josh again, soft at first but then it escalated. tyler pushed against josh's bottom lip, asking for entrance. josh, of course, obliged, letting him explore his mouth. josh moaned softly, grabbing tyler's cheek, and tyler tsked and scolded him again. 'two strikes, joshie. one more, and, well, you know.' tyler then  moved down, kissing and sucking josh's neck, definitely leaving marks into his skin. he moved even further down, kissing and sucking, until eventually, he got to josh's pants. he slid them down along with his underwear, and saw josh's fully erect cock, which was already leaking precum. 'wow,' tyler commented.  
'i've barely even started and you're already fully hard. you really are a horny slut, aren't you?' tyler said with a sly smile, and chuckled darkly. he looked up at josh, and put his pink, plump lips on his cock, and began to suck. josh moaned at not only the feeling, but the sight itself. tyler always has had that effect on him. he tried his best not to touch tyler, he really did, but he failed and pushed tyler's head down. tyler pulled off with a pop before josh could release and looked at him. 'you failed, joshie.' josh knew, but he wasn't disappointed in the slightest. he liked being handcuffed. he enjoyed being at tyler's mercy. it made him feel _**alive**_.  
tyler grabbed onto josh's hands and pinned them to the bed. he looked at josh for a split second, and locked him in. tyler moved back a bit, and moaned. it always got him off when he saw josh vulnerable like this, unable to do anything but scream his name and _writhe_ underneath him.  
tyler pulled off his pants and boxers, and started to stroke himself slightly. he closed his eyes and moaned, to which josh moaned at too. tyler moved josh onto his stomach, as the handcuffs were big enough for him to make movements like that but not to break out of. tyler softly rubbed josh's ass, and smacked it, hard. josh moaned loudly, grinding into the bed. tyler noticed this, and smirked. 'you like this, don't you? you love being treated like a dirty little whore, don't you?' tyler growled into his ear, and smacked him again, even harder than the last time. josh moaned, wrists straining against the cuffs. 'f-fuck, yes, yes i love it, l-love it when you hurt me, l-love it when you use me, daddy. m-more, p-please.' josh whimpered, looking back at tyler innocently, and tyler groaned, his cock getting even harder at those words, josh could even feel it against his ass. tyler grabbed onto josh's hair once again, and pulls him up. 'listen here baby, im gonna fuck you. gonna fuck you so hard that you'll remember who owns you.' he snarled, and josh moaned again. 'you like the sound of that, don't you? what a fucking slut.'  
tyler grabbed the lube, and poured it onto his fingers. he pushed one into josh, waited until he was ready, and put another in, scissored them, stretching him out. josh was a bit uncomfortable, but he was used to it as they had sex almost every day. the minute tyler put another finger in, josh moaned loudly. 'found it,' tyler thought. tyler pulled his fingers out, and josh whimpered at the loss, hole closing around nothingness. suddenly he heard a bottle being reopened, and got excited. tyler rubbed the lube over his dick, rubbed himself against josh's ass, before slamming right in.  
josh cried out, wrists straining against the cuffs.  
'f-fuck, _**harder**_.' josh moaned out, and tyler moved faster, latching onto josh's hair roughly, pulling him back as he pounded into him. tyler bit into josh's neck, and josh moaned again. josh griped onto the sheets as tyler continued thrusting into him. suddenly, tyler hit that one spot inside of him that made him see stars. 't-there, f-fuck!' josh cursed, moaning uncontrollably.  
'so desperate for me, aren't ya, **joshie**?' tyler got out between thrusts, smacking josh's ass again. josh buried his head into the pillows now, moaning as his cock got even harder than before.  
't-touch me, p-please.' josh begged, as tyler moved him back onto his back, still thrusting into him.  
tyler gave josh a long look, and cocked his head and smirked.  
'no. you'll cum from my cock, that's it.' he said simply, and josh let out a frustrated groan, earning a look from tyler. 'you should be grateful that i'm even letting you cum at all.' he said, with one eyebrow raised.  
tyler then rolled his hips, and josh moaned.  
tyler leaned down to josh's level, and looked at him.  
'tell me, josh. would you let that guy touch you like this? would you let him fuck you like this, like the slut you are?' tyler growled in josh's ear, and bit the lobe. josh shook his head frantically, and replied. 'n-no, n-no, only you daddy, only you. f-fuck,' josh moaned out, and tyler smirked, pleased with josh's response. 'good, cause you're mine, and only mine. understood?'  
'y-yes, y-yes, d-daddy.' josh replied.  
tyler smiled. 'very good.'  
'd-daddy, i-im going to cu-'  
'don't you even  _ **dare**_ , princess. you'll cum when i tell you to.' tyler said darkly, before closing his eyes and moaning. josh whimpered.  
tyler leaned down, kissing josh heatedly, swallowing his moans as he thrusted even harder. josh closed his eyes, the sounds of the bed creaking and skin against skin filling the room up. tyler grilled josh's neck, letting out a small chuckle as josh whimpered slightly.  
'cum, _**now**_ , josh.' and that's all it took before josh let go and flung his head back, seeing nothing but white around his eyes as he came all over his own stomach and tyler's. tyler continued his thrusting, gripping josh's sensitive cock, letting him ride out his high. tyler flung his head back and moaned, josh's small moans and whimpers bringing him closer to the edge.  
'f-fuck, **_josh_**!' tyler moaned out, biting josh's shoulder roughly as he came, thrusting a couple more times before pulling out, and collapsing on the other side of the bed. they lay there for a while, before tyler remembered that josh was handcuffed and uncuffed him.  
'josh, baby, come 'ere.' tyler beckoned josh with his hand, pulling him onto his lap.  
'did i hurt you?' tyler asked softly, running his hand through josh's soft hair.  
'mm, but it's okay. i liked it a lot.' josh giggled, and tyler smiled and sighed.  
'good, im glad.' tyler hummed, giving josh a kiss.

'hey, josh?'

'hmm?'

'you got me jealous on purpose, didn't you?'

' _maybe_.'


End file.
